bully_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bully Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to Bully Wiki:Requests for Promotion. You may apply for Rollback Rights (Which is Patroller), Administrator privileges, and/or Bureaucratic rights on this noticeboard. To do so, you must meet the prerequisites, and then state what position you are looking for and why you think you need the rollback, administrator, and bureaucrat tools. Requests for Checkuser and Revision Delete must be done at Community Central (and they will probably be declined). Patrollers are given the Rollback tool that allows users to quickly revert vandalism. They are also given Chat moderator rights that allow them to kick and ban users from the wiki's chat. Administrators have the power to block and ban users, protect pages, move images, and delete pages and images, in addition to rollback. Bureaucrats have the same power as Administrators, the only difference is they can promote or demote user rights on users. To qualify for patroller rights, editors must have been active for two months with no rules violations. Patrollers must receive a 10% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Users who apply within three months of joining will face a three month probationary period. This may also apply in situations such as inexperience or users who were previously demoted. At the end of the three months a review will be made by Bureaucrats and Administrators to determine whether or not the user will retain their rights. To be a Patroller, you must not be blocked more than 2 times. To qualify for administrator rights, editors must have been active patrollers for four months with no rule violations. Administrators must receive a 20% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Those applying for adminship will likely be asked questions on how they deal with certain situations. This is to see if a user has the capabilities of being an administrator. To qualify for bureaucratic rights, editors must have been active administrators for six months with no rule violations. Bureaucrats must receive a 30% 'yes' percentage to be promoted. Those requesting for Bureaucratic rights will be given two tests. The first test involves the game, and the second involves what to do on certain situations on the wiki. The candidates must take the two tests. The two tests will have 20 questions, and the candidate must have a minimum of 16 or more questions correct in order to pass. If the candidate fails either two, they will have to wait until 3 weeks to retake the failed test(s). Candidates caught cheating will automatically fail. This is because to see if a user has the capabilities of being a bureaucrat. Editors with rollback, administrator and bureaucrat experience on other wikis are encouraged to apply, and based on the editor in question exceptions may be made to the length of time editing required for promotion. When applying for promotion, a community vote will take place. Voting lasts 7 days, although it may be allowed to run shorter (in the case of an obvious pass/fail) or longer (in the case of a very close vote) at bureaucrat discretion. Only bureaucrats should close votes. Application users who are caught tampering with other users votes, such as changing a no to a yes, will have their request closed immediately. Please submit your requests at the top of the "Active requests" page subsection. Active Requests Inactive Requests Example of making a Request This is an example of how you should make the request: FouroSeven - State here the position your interested in ''Here it will say it's final Results, If you pass, it will say, Closed as Successful by:, If you fail, it will say Closed as Unsuccessful by: The Bureaucrat '' Here Write why you think you should get the promotion. You will need to include how many edits you made, how many times you have been blocked (if you don't add it, an admin or bureaucrat will add the number of blocks you have), and describe why you think you deserve the promotion. Votes Here Users can come in to vote and decide weather you deserve the rights. If they agree, they should say Yes, If they disagree they should say No. They must leave their signature next to their vote. *'Yes' - *'No' - Comments *Here, the Users will say why they agree/disagree you should have the tools and rights.